custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Observos
Observos is one the last survivors of the Lepidian subspecies, a former Hand of Artakha member, Dark Hunter, and is currently a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Observos was originally a member of a Lepidian subspecies that branched off from the main species due to accelerated evolution, after a population of Lepidians isolated themselves on Isla Sphenos, a small land just of the coast of the Lepidian mainland, Archosa. Many years later, his kind was quickly eradicated when the Xevthian Empire claimed Archosa and Isla Sphenos, leaving Observos one of the last (if not the last) of his race. Observos was a member of the Hand of Artakha at this time, having left his homeland in search of better things in life. When the Hand gathered for a meeting at their base on Artakha to discuss the conquests of the Empire, Observos stood guard by the door prior to the meeting's beginning, and escorted a Le-Matoran named Xakon to the meeting place after he identified himself as Artakha's representative. After a fellow member named Helryx explained the seriousness of the situation and devised a plan to combat, and gave his support for her strategy. Eventually, the Hand defeated the Xevthian Empire at the Mersion homeland of Versuva, and captured their leader, Alxor, and imprisoned him. When the Hand broke up, Observos joined up with the Dark Hunters, becoming the organization's top spy. While he hated working for them, he convinced himself it would be better then returning to his Archosa as a disgraced hero. Around 350 years ago, he was offered a job as a field agent for the Order of Mata Nui, though he was not an actual member. However, The Shadowed One eventually learned that Observos was working for someone else, and had Observos taken to a dungeon on Odina and tortured in an attempt to learn who he was working for. Observos refused to tell, even after painful torture. Some time later, Botar appeared and freed Observos. He then took him back to Daxia, where he was made into a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Shortly after joining, Observos received a power enhancement, making him more powerful than before. War with the Brotherhood During the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Observos was teamed with Zorvahk Rex and the pair were sent to Makuta Verahk's island base, located of the coast of Xia, in order to discover anything that could stop his plans. However their efforts were fruitless, as they were unable to enter his hideout due to the entrance only being unlock-able by the unique energy signature of a Makuta. The pair were then re-assigned to helping Kevtho and Oksaki defend an island south of Metru Nui from a large Brotherhood invasion. During the trip there, the pair found a wounded Rahi named Rahzak who had washed up on a beach. The pair then began treating his wounds until a Makuta named Scorpios and his companion, Toa Umbron showed up. After a brief battle, Rahzak managed to kill Scorpios and severely injure Umbron. After calming the Rahi down, the trio then resumed their journey. After arriving on the island, Observos and the others began combating the invading Brotherhood's forces. His location and status since Teridax's reign began remains unknown. Abilities and Traits Observos is highly intelligent and a proud warrior. He sometimes gets ahead of himself, often rushing into situations before thinking them over. Despite this, he always stands up for what is right. Since his enhancement, Observos's speed power has grown even greater. Observos can manipulate friction to reach astonishing speeds in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, Observos can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing Observos to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. Observos' weakness is his lack of physical strength and durability. Electromagnetism also causes problems for Observos' nervous system. Observos' other abilities include laser and x-ray vision, the ability to alter his coloring (an ability shared with all Lepidians), and fire powerful energy blasts from his clawed hands. Tools Observos has razor-sharp claws and a bladed tail. He also wields a Tri-Blade Scythe, which can fire both lightning and Rhotuka Spinners that can steal an opponent's physical strength and feed it into Observos. Trivia *Observos was inspired by Ben 10's XLR8. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned only; Not mentioned by Name) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Dark Hunters Category:Order of Mata Nui